Le fils du dragon
by Olympe2
Summary: Les Chasseurs de dragon ont l'air humains mais ont des instincts puissants eux aussi. Bien peu d'humains peuvent les comprendre et encore moins accepter les comportements brutaux qu'ils entraînent parfois. Mais elle, elle avait comprit, accepté, et fait bien mieux. Elle les avait guidés sur le chemin de la grandeur... Demandant seulement une famille en retour.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le fils du dragon

 **Auteur :** Olympe2

 **Bêta :** LXS

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de cette histoire à part quelques OC qui seront mentionnés appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seul le scénario et Anna proviennent de mon imagination.

 **Genre :** Adventure/friendship/romance

 **Classement :** M

 **Couples :** à découvrir

 **Précision :** Contrairement à ceux de mes autres fics, les principaux couples de cette histoire seront hétéro, même si un peu de yaoi se glissera peut-être ça et là. C'est une histoire basée sur ma vision des Chasseurs de Dragon et qui regroupe plusieurs de mes théories à propos du manga, elle suivra très globalement l'histoire canon mais ce n'est pas le principal objectif.

* * *

 **Prologue**

-Dis Anna, fit le petit garçon souriant à la jeune femme assise comme lui contre le flanc d'un imposant dragon blanc. Tu fuis les humains parce qu'ils sont méchants ?

-Je ne les fuis pas, je préfère juste éviter de les fréquenter, répondit celle-ci d'une jolie voix un peu grave. Et puis toi aussi tu es un humain Sting.

-Plus pour longtemps ! Weissologia m'apprend sa magie et bientôt je serai un Dragon Slayer. Je vivrais aussi longtemps que toi si je le veux et je pourrais rester à tes côtés !

Elle sourit et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, lui tirant un rire.

 _ **Ce sourire... il n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage mais il se souvenait d'à quel point il aimait son éclat.**_

-Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à me supporter plus de quelques jours ?

-Bien sûr ! Un fils de dragon ne peut qu'aimer sa compagne.

 _ **Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi son cœur était-il si gonflé de joie en sa présence ?**_

-Ta compagne, rien que ça ? Fit l'inconnue avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Ça peut être que toi ! déclara fermement l'enfant blond. T'es la personne la plus importante pour moi en dehors de Papa.

-Il y en aura d'autres qui compteront.

 _ **Elle gardait un sourire tendre plus doux que le précédent. Il aimait aussi celui-ci. Autant que la lumière des étoiles...**_

-Aucune importance, t'es ma prio...prio...

-Priorité ? proposa d'une voix grondante et caverneuse le dragon qui les écoutait en silence depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui ! J'ai décidé que je resterai avec toi et je le ferai même si je dois partir à ta recherche pendant très longtemps pour te trouver .

 _ **Il semblait si déterminé... Sting ne comprenait pas. Il ne se rappelait pas de la personne à qui il avait pu dire ça.**_

-J'attendrais alors.

 _ **Le décor s'effaça, changeant pour devenir une colline et une ville entourées de prairies. Il pleuvait à flots. C'était peu de temps après qu'il ait rencontré Lector.**_

-Sting-kun, on ne devrait pas rentrer maintenant ? Je n'aime pas la pluie...

-Désolé Lector, fit le jeune garçon en couvrant son ami avec sa veste. Elle ne va plus tarder normalement.

-Qui donc ?

Le gamin eut un sourire éclatant et se tourna vers la colline sans se soucier de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur sa tête et imbibait ses vêtements. L'instant d'après une silhouette haute vêtue d'une cape se dressait au sommet.

Il couru vers elle en criant :

-Anna !

-Oh, Anna-sama... fit le chat brun avant de sourire et déployer ses ailes pour le rejoindre rapidement.

 _ **Anna. Ce prénom ne lui disait rien. Une fois de plus il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de celle dans les bras de laquelle il se jetait plus jeune avec tant de joie. À peine remarqua-t-il qu'elle soulevait sans effort son corps d'enfant de huit ans.**_

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dehors Sting ? Vous êtes trempés.

Elle attrapa un pan de sa cape pour l'abriter dessous pendant qu'il répondait :

-J'ai sentis ton odeur avant qu'il pleuve, je voulais t'accueillir !

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Regarde Lector, il a le poil tout mouillé.

La faible note de désapprobation dans sa voix amena un air penaud bien visible sur son visage.

 _ **Lui d'habitude si orgueilleux, pourquoi prenait-il ses mots tant à cœur... ?**_

-Ce n'est rien Anna-sama ! S'exclama l'exceed avec courage en bombant le torse. Si Sting-kun peut le supporter je le ferais aussi !

-Sting ne craint pas d'attraper de la fièvre pour une simple averse Lector, toi si. Viens-là, je vais vous couvrir jusque chez vous.

Heureux, le chat ailé plongea vers le bras qui lui était tendu. Celui-ci se referma gentiment autour de lui pour le guider contre le buste de l'inconnue, ainsi à l'abri des trombes d'eau que déversait le ciel.

 _ **Il ne savait pas...il ne savait pas avec qui il avait vécu tout ça...Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler... Et puis c'était étrange...pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle était plus jeune ici que dans le premier souvenir ?**_

-Comment était ton voyage ? demanda le garçon blond avec excitation.

-Intéressant, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. J'ai croisé un homme qui est Chasseur de Dragon comme toi.

-Pour de vrai ?! Un autre que Natsu Dragneel ?!

-Oui, il maîtrise la foudre. Mais contrairement à Dragneel et toi il n'a pas été élevé par un dragon.

 _ **Le bras qui le portait était mince et musclé, d'une blancheur d'ivoire... Il aurait aimé pouvoir en prendre la main pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'il en avait l'impression. À moins qu'elle ne porte des cals comme la paume d'un guerrier ? Il pouvait apercevoir la garde du sabre accroché à sa taille...**_

 _ **Pourquoi ignorait-il qui elle était ?**_

 _ **Il sentait confusément qu'il était important pour lui de se souvenir mais déjà la scène s'effaçait, emportée au loin par la suite de ses rêves...**_

Le temps qu'il se réveille elle aurait complètement disparue de son esprit.

* * *

Et me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...) avec une nouvelle fic dans un univers que je n'avais encore jamais exploité auparavant.

Je vous avoue que j'ai vraiment un gros coup de cœur pour le personnage de Sting (même si Natsu restera toujours mon préféré) et particulièrement la version plus mature de lui qu'on voit après les événements des Grands Jeux Magiques, lorsqu'il est devenu Maître de guilde et est responsable de ses camarades.

J'ai donc décidé pour une fois de laisser de côté les personnages principaux du manga pour me concentrer sur les Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth et leur créer une histoire à part entière. Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, on suivra globalement l'histoire d'origine donc on verra quand même nos fous furieux de Fairy Tail ^_^.

Le personnage d'Anna qui a déjà fait son apparition dans _Le Nœud des Dimensions_ et _Nous sommes des D_ est également inclus dans cette histoire et aura des liens importants avec notre héro blond.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Enjoy et ciao ciao!


	2. Chapitre 1: la Mage de Guerre

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sakura-Sabertooth :** Ravie que tu aimes ^_^, je n'avais pas prévu de publier cette histoire dans l'immédiat mais finalement je l'ai fais à la demande d'une amie. J'espère que mes versions de Rogue et Sting te plairont, tu verras par la suite si tes théories à propos d'Anna sont exactes. Et en ce qui concerne l'orthographe je pense pouvoir dire en effet que je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes sauf quand je suis fatiguée. LXS qui est ma Bêta m'aide à la relecture pour qu'il y en ait le moins possible et vous donner un texte agréable. Merci pour le commentaire.

 **margotvla :** Tant mieux ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

 **LXS :** C'est bon le commentaire est passé ! Sadique, sadique, il faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite quand même ^_^. Surtout que je comptais publier celle-ci rapidement pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre fin. Merci encore pour ton aide à la relecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La Mage de Guerre**

-Sting-kun, on est arrivé.

Tant bien que mal, un chat brun bipède tentait de secouer un jeune homme blond affalé sur la banquette du train qui venait d'arriver en gare de Margarita. De l'autre côté, un deuxième chat qui avait le poil vert et portait une grenouillère rose faisait de même avec un autre garçon tout aussi verdâtre.

-Laisse-moi Lector...je vais mourir...

-Mais si on ne se dépêche pas le train va reparti et ça sera encore pire pour vous.

-Fro le pense aussi.

En entendant ça les deux humains eurent un halètement d'horreur et se redressèrent vivement. Ils bondirent sur leurs jambes, attrapèrent leurs sacs et quittèrent au plus vite ce lieu démoniaque pour courir dehors.

-Ça non, plus jamais !

Arrivés sur le quai, ils s'effondrèrent de soulagement, encore nauséeux des cinq heures de souffrance qu'ils avaient vécu plus tôt.

-Plus jamais... répéta Sting faiblement, le teint hésitant entre le bleu et un vert maladif. Je ne prendrai plus jamais ces foutus transports !

Son camarade qui n'était pas en meilleur état acquiesça, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage.

-On y peut rien, dit Lector navré face à ce spectacle en mettant ses points sur ses hanches. Le Maître a exigé qu'on rentre au plus vite, ça n'aurait pas été beau à voir si on l'avait fait attendre en rentrant à pieds.

-Fro le pense aussi.

Prenant sur lui, le blond se força à se lever pour cesser d'attirer l'attention de manière aussi pitoyable. Encore un peu pâle, il inspira plusieurs profondes bouffées d'air frais avant d'aider son camarade à se relever à son tour.

-Je me demande quand même pourquoi le Maître veut qu'on rentre aussitôt. T'as une idée Rogue ?

-Les provocations de Black Cloud se sont faites plus nombreuses ces derniers temps... répondit faiblement le brun. Peut-être que le temps de l'affrontement est venu.

-Si c'est ça, ça aura presque valu le coup de se taper ce train !

Black Cloud était en effet une guilde clandestine ennemie de la leur Sabertooth, qui était bien officielle.

-Ne me parle pas de lui, souffla l'autre en portant sa main à sa bouche, malade rien qu'en y pensant.

-Ouais désolé, fit Sting également redevenu un peu vert.

-Il nous reste une bonne heure de marche jusqu'à Rose, déclara Lector. On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, ceux qu'on appelait les Dragons Jumeaux saisirent leurs sacs et se séparèrent pour commencer à avancer. Leur malaise se dissipa néanmoins assez vite par la suite et pendant que le ciel se teintait du rouge sanglant du crépuscule, Sting sauta sur un balcon puis un toit avec le plaisir de sentir son corps lui répondre parfaitement.

-Rogue, ça te dit qu'on fasse la course ?

Moins dynamique que lui, son ami le suivait rarement dans ses petits jeux, mais pour une fois il accepta :

-Pourquoi pas.

-Lector, Frosh, vous en êtes ?

Les deux Exceeds acceptèrent avec enthousiasme et peu après, on pouvait voir leurs quatre silhouettes voler ou bondir par dessus les toits de Margarita à une vitesse impressionnante. La compétition se poursuivit après avoir franchit les murs de la ville à travers les champs et les collines de la région, et une fois l'enceinte de Rose passée la victoire revenait à celui qui atteindrait en premier le portail de la guilde.

-Je vais le faire ! Jubila Sting en s'élançant avec puissance par dessus une cheminée.

Cette petite course remontait son moral qui avait été plutôt bas depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin-là. Toute la journée il avait eu l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose sans être capable de se rappeler quoi, ce qui l'avait rendu très irritable. Mais bon son « frère » était d'un tempérament encore plus calme que lui donc ils avaient globalement évité les conflits.

Soudain, une odeur frappa son nez extrêmement sensible. Avant même de s'en être rendu compte il avait changé de direction et suivait la piste, ignorant le cri de Lector qui l'appelait. Deux cent mètres plus loin il s'arrêta brusquement au bord d'un toit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Rogue le rattrapait et le trouvait en train d'observer la rue en dessous d'eux.

C'était une de ces ruelles crasseuses qui devenaient de vrais coupe-gorges une fois la nuit tombée. Même ici à Rose où Sabertooth faisait la loi on en trouvait encore quelques unes, et dix mètres plus bas sous l'éclairage faiblard d'un vieux lampadaire, un groupe de truands avait encerclé la personne qui était la source du parfum ayant guidé le blond jusqu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda Lector en se stabilisant à côté d'eux dans les airs avec Frosh.

Son partenaire lui fit signe de se taire, sans quitter des yeux les événements qui se déroulaient plus bas, le visage sérieux.

L'un des voyous s'était mis à parler :

-Mais dîtes-moi les gars c'est notre jour de chance, regardez qui vient jusqu'à nous.

 _C'est vous qui l'avez encerclée Abruti,_ pensa Sting avec une pointe de mépris.

Il ne doutait ni du fait que l'individu soit une femme, ni appréciait que ce genre de types jouent les caïds sur leur territoire. Pour le premier c'était une évidence avec la pointe fleurie que contenait son parfum corporel. De plus, ses yeux de dragon slayer voyaient parfaitement bien dans le noir et si la femme lui tournait le dos, il pouvait distinguer sa silhouette qui ne trompait pas.

-Tu t'es perdue ma belle ? Fit un rouquin en ricanant comme une hyène.

-Pas vraiment.

Le ton de la réponse était froid et détaché, prononcé par une voix d'alto avec un léger accent mélodieux. Le blond frémit, avant de sourire à demi, appréciant la répartie qu'elle avait.

-Je veux juste passer, continua la femme. Écartez-vous.

Après un instant de surprise, les hommes se mirent à rire.

-Sois pas ridicule Chérie, fit celui qui semblait être le chef. Tu comptes partir alors que tu viens juste d'arriver ? Reste encore un peu...

Elle soupira, montrant pour la première fois une émotion depuis qu'ils l'avaient arrêtée, et c'était clairement plus de la lassitude que de la crainte. Même si il ignorait pourquoi ses instincts l'avaient mené jusqu'à elle, Sting était intrigué.

-Bon je vais faire un résumé, ça ira plus vite d'accord ? Non je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec vous, non je ne veux pas vous suivre où que ce soit et encore moins que vous me montriez ce que c'est que des hommes, des vrais. Je le sais déjà très bien merci. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux passer ?

Frosh plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire, les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent imperceptiblement, Lector ricana et le blond sourit un peu plus alors que le groupe la regardait avec hébétude.

 _C'est rare les filles avec autant de verve._

-Merde ! Jura grossièrement le chef en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Ça suffit ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est que des hommes, des vrais, et...

 _Crétin._

-Mauvaise réponse, murmura l'inconnue.

Le mouvement fut presque flou même pour les yeux des Chasseurs de Dragon. En une fraction de seconde elle attrapa la garde de son katana et pivota sur elle-même pour tout découper. Il y eut un souffle de vent circulaire, puis tous les truands tombèrent au sol, morts ou agonisants. L'odeur du sang agressa violemment leurs narines, lentement rengainée la lame du sabre auparavant débarrassée de tout fluide émit un son cristallin, et sa propriétaire souffla :

-Tranchant divin : Lame tourbillonnante !

Sting faillit siffler. Cependant la fille fit volte-face dans leur direction juste avant.

-Cette énergie...

Elle fut sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, les saisissant à la gorge.

-...Zelef ?!

Basculant en arrière, ils purent voir les traits furieux se transformer en surprise l'instant d'après.

-Non... fit-elle.

Il serra les dents et balança son pied pour la frapper mais elle esquiva en les lâchant et prenant appui sur les épaules de Rogue avant d'exécuter un salto qui l'amena derrière eux.

-Je reconnais cette sensation. Des dragon slayers... ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Retombant face à eux, elle se réceptionna sur les tuiles avec un équilibre parfais.

-Mes excuses. Je vous ai confondus avec quelqu'un.

-Ha ?

Cette fois il pouvait vraiment la voir même si il restait sur ses gardes. Droite et fière, elle avait un joli visage encadré par deux mèches couleur prune. Des lèvres pleines et des yeux améthyste, ses longs cheveux raides étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval haute. Portant des vêtements noirs faits d'un étrange tissu qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche, elle les regardait sans remords particuliers. Son odeur d'embruns salés, de fleurs de cerisier et de poussière d'étoile le frappait de plein fouet. Il n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel chez une humaine, d'habitude celles-ci portaient un parfum artificiel beaucoup trop fort ou possédaient naturellement une ou deux nuances plus ou moins agréables. Là c'était délicieux.

-Tu es le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle au brun.

-Oui.

-Je te renouvelle mes excuses. La nature de ta magie ressemble à celle d'un de mes ennemis. Il m'a fallu me rapprocher pour pouvoir faire la différence.

-Cette voix... murmura Lector à coté d'eux. Anna-sama ?

Surpris, ils le regardèrent alors que la jeune femme se mettait à sourire.

-Cela faisait longtemps Lector.

-Anna-sama !

Le chat se jeta sur elle et elle le réceptionna dans ses bras avec un petit rire sous les yeux écarquillés de Sting et impassibles de Rogue.

-Tu n'as pas changé, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ! Je suis content de te voir tu m'as manqué !

-C'est réciproque.

-Vous vous connaissez donc, fit le Chasseur de l'Ombre plus détendu tout en restant sur ses gardes.

-Oui, je l'ai carrément vu sortir de son œuf, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et je suis donc face aux Dragons Jumeaux de Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney... et Sting Eucliffe.

Ce dernier se reprit en l'entendant prononcer son nom et fronça les sourcils, le visage fermé. Que ce soit une amie de Lector ou non, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle ait osé les attaquer, sur _leur_ territoire. Et puis c'était lui son partenaire !

Contrairement aux filles le connaissant grâce à sa célébrité qu'il croisait tous les jours, celle-ci l'observait sans crainte, ni admiration. Pas même avec un peu de prudence. Comme si il n'était pas grand chose. Ses yeux plantés dans les siens étaient calmes, avec une pointe de quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Ça l'énervait. Le dragon en lui, habitué à être perçu de tous comme une terrible menace, avait envie de l'écraser.

Lector fourré dans les bras blancs reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse l'analyser plus :

-Es-tu en mission dans le coin ?

-Oui. Le roi suspecte qu'un espion du royaume voisin se soit infiltré dans la région pour estimer les chances de nous envahir par ici.

-Mission ? Répéta Frosh qui s'était caché timidement derrière Rogue jusque-là.

-Anna-sama est Mage de Guerre ! S'exclama l'autre exceed avec excitation.

Le chat vert ouvrit de grands yeux et les deux « frères » plissèrent les leurs, un peu impressionnés malgré eux.

Aussi célèbres que les Dix Mages Sacrés mais bien plus discrets et anonymes, les Mages de Guerre étaient une branche très peu connue des gens pratiquants la magie. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, ils étaient principalement mandatés pour intervenir dans les conflits à échelle des différents pays ou pour de l'espionnage, et ne dépendaient donc d'aucun organisme officiel pour les superviser. Indépendants, vivants une vie de combats quotidiens, ils étaient des mercenaires solitaires si doué et chers à vendre leurs services que seuls les différentes nations ou le Conseil de la Magie pouvaient les engager. La présence d'un seul d'entre-eux pouvait complètement faire pencher la balance d'une guerre. Leur principale caractéristique était leurs capacités physiques aussi développées que celles en magie qui les distinguaient des mages ordinaires souvent beaucoup plus faibles au corps à corps. Sting et Rogue n'avaient aucun problème à ce niveau-là, mais c'était parce qu'ils étaient des dragon slayers et pas des mages classiques, ils maîtrisaient une magie perdue que bien peu pouvaient prétendre égaler en force.

En essayant de la jauger, le blond pouvait effectivement sentir de la magie chez cette Anna mais rien de particulier. Masquait-elle ses pouvoirs ? Ou bien la différence de niveau était-elle si grande qu'il était incapable de ne serait-ce que de sentir sa force ?

La seconde option tailladait férocement son ego et il décida de la rejeter.

N'importe-quoi, comme si lui Sting Eucliffe pouvait être surclassé de cette façon !

-Dis-donc Lector, fit l'escrimeuse. Tu sais que mon statut est censé rester discret ?

-Mais c'est Sting-kun, Rogue-kun et Frosh !

Elle soupira et laissa tomber en lui ébouriffant affectueusement la tête.

-Intéressant, dit le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc en souriant avec arrogance. J'ai envie de voir ça, battons-nous !

-Eh ?! Sting-kun ?!

Rogue soupira comme si il s'y était attendu et Anna le regarda avec indifférence.

-Te combattre ne m'intéresse pas, répondit-elle en relâchant l'exceed qui se mis à voler de nouveau en la fixant avec inquiétude. Et puis je suis en mission, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Sans l'écouter, il enveloppa son poing de magie draconique et se jeta sur elle. Mais elle esquiva aisément pour sauter sur un toit surplombant le leur.

-Tu es encore un gamin arrogant qui ne connaît pas ses propres faiblesses, déclara-t-elle en les regardant par dessus son épaule. Grandis un peu et je verrais si j'ai du temps pour t'affronter.

Puis elle bondit pour disparaître dans l'obscurité, le lourd manteau posé sur ses épaules claquant derrière elle comme seul au revoir.

Rogue retint les épaules de son ami fou de rage, l'empêchant de se jeter à sa poursuite.

-Arrête, on a pas pas le temps pour ça non-plus. Tu as oublié que le Maître nous attend ?

-Fait chier ! Je lui en donnerai moi des gamins arrogants ! La prochaine fois je l'éclate pour sûr !

-Arrête Sting-kun, protesta Lector. Qu'est-ce-qui te prend de vouloir te battre avec elle comme ça ?!

C'était vrai que d'habitude les amis de son chat étaient ses amis mais cette nana lui sortait par les yeux.

-Je lui montrerai que je suis le meilleur !

-Bien sûr tu es extrêmement fort, mais Anna-sama est Mage de Guerre, et puis c'est une amie.

Le blond cessa de se débattre avec un grognement énervé, fusillant du regard l'endroit où elle avait disparue.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici à la base ? Lui demanda son « jumeau ».

-Je ne sais pas trop, mes instincts m'ont poussé à suive sa trace. Tu l'as sentie ?

-Oui, c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai connu jusque-là.

Il acquiesça. Lui non-plus ce parfum ne lui rappelait rien de comparable et pourtant il avait quelque-chose de familier. Une chose supplémentaire à ajouter à la liste de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas et qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son énervement.

-On doit y aller, reprit le brun. Oublie-la, on ne la reverra probablement jamais.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Je suis contente que ce début de fic vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre.

Ciao ciao!


End file.
